Current Events
Things of news and such that are happening or that happened in the last two months. Most recent news and events go at the top. Entries older than two months should be moved to the relevant year's page. You can add as you like, within reason (if you still have any left). Things that should probably be added are newly released missions, newly released backstory, returns, newbies, birthdays, fandom-related news, and so forth. Please include a link and date. For a handy backcalendar of past news and events, please see the year pages. November ;22 * The Aviator and Zeb get sent back into the Potterverse. ;20 * After a very awkward first meeting, Aiko and Henry have to deal with a Replacement Sue that proves that sometimes the worst glitterbags come in the shortest badfics "In the Name of Canon, I Shall Punish You!" ;18 * Two friends are reunited, but not everyone is happy about it. ;15 * The Aviator and Zeb react to a bit of news. ;10 * Chris, Ami, Miguel, and Violet get an idiotic Pokémon-verse Sue "Banned from Johto". ;4 * The Aviator and Zeb get sent into a notoriously bad fancomic. October ;30 ; ;* The first annual Message Board Halloween Masquerade begins. ;28 * Wherein the Aviator gets her probation officers. ;13 * Desdendelle and the Librarian tackle another crossover. Anybody in need of a "Prosthetic Conscience"? ;5 * Two agents are teamed up in "A Temporary Arrangement". September ;18 * An alien arrives in HQ and absolutely nobody is prepared for it. ; 12 * A mission goes awry and the Librarian is captured by a Stu. What will Des do? August ; 20 * In which the Reader discovers that she was completely mistaken about an old friend. Spoilers for Little Miss Mary; set during "Completely Mistaken". ; 18 * "Snippets of Gallifrey" showcases some moments from the Aviator's life. * In which the Reader and the Librarian go for a walk after a Continuity Council meeting, and end up (metaphorically) reading in the library. * Des and Dawn drink tea. Fluff ensues. ; 16 * Rina and Zeb take down Little Miss Mary... but at what cost? * Alex Dives has to deal with the aftermath of Little Miss Mary. ; 14 * Two different agent teams don mutant disguises to tackle a Twilight x X-Men mission. * In which Zeb runs into some old friends, but then things go downhill. ; 13 * Rina and Zeb get a new mission, but the Sue isn't the only one whose glitter levels are spiking... ; 11 * Rina and Zeb team up with Ari to take care of "An Overabundance of Snrfs". * Des gets a surprise visitor. Gems, tea, and origin stories ensue in Well, I Was In The Neighbourhood. ; 9 * Agent Desdendelle calls in a friend for some help on a mission. ; 8 * In which Rina and the Reader decide to get drinks after a TARDIS lesson. ; 7 *Nume crushes Rina's dreams and their partners try to make it better in "What's Latin for 'You Suck'?" (Ranger's Apprentice x The Lord of the Rings). ; 5 *Agents Sean Bellman and Hild tackle a Jeeves and Wooster fic in their first published mission. ; 1 * In which Riaa'lzhor and Lana get revenge on a date-crashing firebending 'assassin.' Category:Events